My Best Friend's Brother
by J.S. Jamesbrooke
Summary: What happens when Lilly starts seeing Jackson and things get complicated, and Lilly gets pregnant? A Lackson story
1. Chapter 1

Lilly Truscott looked at the clock _11:24._ Good she had six minutes. Turning to look at Miley she found her out like a light. Crawling out of bed she snuck out of the room and down the hall to Jackson's room. She was supposed to meet him at 11:30.

It all started a month or so ago. Lilly had been sleeping over that night too. She had wandered out to get a drink from the kitchen and found Jackson watching a movie on the couch. She had finished the movie with him and next thing she knew they were making out. Finally returning to Miley's room she found her friend still sleeping peacefully.

Since that night Jackson and Lilly had secretly been dating. No one had yet to suspect that anything had changed between the teens. They had decided tonight that Lilly would come over on the pretext of spending the night with Miley and the two would have the chance to take their relationship to the next level.

Slipping into his room she found him laying on his bed, half asleep listening to hid iPod. He was wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers and a pair of white socks. "Hey Jackson."

"Oh…hey… Lilly, you're here."

"Of course I'm here. Didn't you think I was coming?"

"I was afraid you'd change your mind." The look on his face clearly said he really believed that she didn't want this as much as he did.

She leaned over and started to kiss him. "Now why would I change my mind? I want this as much as you do." And to show him she meant it she pulled off her shirt as she crawled onto his bed. Running her hands over his chest as she kissed him deeply.

Soon they lay exhausted and satiated in each others arms.

"So… ah… that was your first time?" Jackson asked suspiciously.

"Yeah it was, but before you have the chance to say anything, I really did want it, and it was great so don't go all weird on me."

They talked until they decided it would be best if Lilly went back to Miley's room. Crawling back into her best friends queen size bed, Lilly fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: So here's the start of an idea I had for my first story. I wanna see some reviews on whether I should continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this last time, but I don't own Hannah Montana**

A week later, Lilly found herself on the beach. She was confused. Jackson really wanted to go public with their relationship but Lilly wasn't so sure it was a good idea. She didn't want to hurt Miley. She was afraid that if she knew the truth their friendship would change. I mean how do you tell you best friend that you slept with her brother. It just doesn't come up in casual conversation.

She was so lost in thought she didn't hear the footsteps behind her, until she felt an arm around her shoulders. Turning to Jackson as he sat down next to her, she leaned into him.

"You look aweful lost in thought. Whacha thinking about?"

She loved the gentle beat of his heart under where her head rest against him. "I'm just thinking about Miley and her reaction if we were to tell her the truth. She's my best friend and I wouldn't want to lose her for anything." Sitting up she turns to stare deeply into his beautiful eyes. "But I think I'm falling in love with you."

Staring dumbfound at the beautiful blonde, Jackson was speechless. "Um…"

Looking away with eyes full of hurt. "It's okay you don't have to say anything back, I just wanted you to know."

_Oh man now I hurt her, screw up Jackson. I took to long and now she's gonna cry._ "Oh Lilly, don't cry." Pulling her into a warm embrace. "I think I'm falling in love with you too. I was just so stunned when you said it first."

"Oh Jackson." The two started making out. Falling down across the secluded beach Lilly climbs on Jackson and kisses him deeply. Switching their positions, he yanks off his shirt and starts to work on hers. Soon clothes where everywhere around them and the made love in the sand.

An hour later, still lying across the sand cuddled into each others arms. "We still have to tell Miley you know?"

Sighing Lilly sits up, "I know, we certainly can't hide this forever. I just don't want her to hate me."

Awe now she was to far away, sitting up Jackson pulled her back to him. "Maybe she'll surprise you and be happy for us."

There goes that sighing again. "I'm not so sure. I'm sure she'll be wondering if I come over for her or for you now. Especially when she finds out we slept together."

"Ah… Why would she need to know that."

"Jackson, she knows me better than anyone, believe me she's gonna know, and if she doesn't I know she'll ask."

Groaning, Jackson pretended to fall back to the ground and faint. "Oh man I so don't need my lil sis to know about my sex life, but I guess it can't be helped."

"Ok… Um… I'm ready I think. Let's just get this over with." Standing up they walk hand in hand back to the Stewart house.

**How do you think Miley will react?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hannah Montana darn!**

The door loomed in front of the couple. They groaned in unison as Jackson swung the door open. Stepping inside they are greeted with silence. Crossing to the fridge Jackson finds a note saying their dad had gone out for the night.

Both believed this to be a good thing. No better time for confession than when the parentals aren't home. No if only they could figure out where Miley was. Just then they both heard the faint sound of a guitar.

After exchanging a look, Jackson calls upstairs. "Miles could you come down here a sec."

Huffing her way downstairs, "What is it Jackson? I'm trying to write…" Just then she noticed Lilly. And more importantly she noticed how close Lilly was standing next to her brother. "Lilly what are you doing here?"

"Oh…I…Uh…We..." Ugh okay, the look Miley was giving her was so not good. She turned to Jackson. "HELP!"

"Miles, maybe you better sit down. We have something to tell you." Okay so he didn't know how to say it either. Especially with that this-has-to-be-a-joke glare she was giving the both of them.

"Jackson and I are together. We've been secretly dating for a month now." Lilly said in a rush.

"Best friend say what?" Miley said in that Tennessee way of hers.

"I'm so-so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted to I was just afraid you'd hate me and I didn't want you to. I so wanted to tell my best friend about the boy I was falling in love with only this wasn't normal circumstances." Lilly rambled on so fast it was hard to catch a word she was saying.

Miley wanted to laugh this off as a joke, but she could see by the look in their eyes that they weren't kidding. And the way Jackson just stared at her while she rambled on clearly said he was in love.

Miley knew she just had to get out of here. She needed to think, this was all a little much. Next thing she knew she found herself on that same spot of secluded beach. One thing just kept racing through her head. _My best friend and my brother._

Meanwhile back at the house, Jackson held Lilly while she cried. Believing she had just ruined the best friendship she'd ever had. At least she still had Jackson, but did it really have to be one Stewart or the other?

It seemed as if hours had past before they finally heard the door open and in walked Miley. "Uh Lilly we should talk, alone."

Jackson wanted to protect Lilly from any hurt, but he knew that whatever Miley had to say to his girlfriend needed to be said so he just watched as the walked up the stairs to Miley's room.

**A/N: Okay so I was torn between leaving you on a cliff hanger or not. I was really aiming for not, but I can't stay away any longer so you'll just have to wait and see if Miley and Lilly's relationship will remain, or will it be torn apart.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

This has to be good right. I mean if Miley didn't want to be friends anymore, she would have just told me downstairs wouldn't she? Or would she, maybe she just doesn't want Jackson to know how much she truly hates me now. Oh hell this is driving me nuts, she better start talking soon instead of just sitting there staring off into space.

Then again, maybe I should just get her started. "Miley talk to me." Still nothing. "Miley come on now. At least give me the courtesy of knowing whether you totally hate me or not."

"Courtesy, are you serious? You've been dating _my brother_ of all people behind my back. What did you expect? For me to just jump up and down doing a happy dance, I'm sorry if I can't do that." Ugh things were so much better when they were 14, it seems like so much at changed in the last couple of years.

It seemed like the girls had been up there an awfully long time, maybe he's better go check up on them, he heard "hate you" and later "hate Jackson too." He couldn't hear much of anything else.

Why did he have to fall for his sister's best friend? Lilly was the best friend his sister had ever had. She'd stuck by her through a lot and he'd effectively killed their friendship. Why did life have to be so complicated?

Lilly stared open mouthed at her friend, she could scarcely believe what the brunette had just said. "I want hate you. I really do and I really want to hate Jackson too. How can I though when I see how happy you two are?"

She had fully expected Miley to hate her that she had convinced herself there wasn't any other way. Miley accepting them had never entered her mind. However, begrudging it was. "I never meant for this to happen, I swear it."

"I know you didn't. I'm not saying I like this situation, but you'll always be my best friend. Your more than that anyway, more like a sister. Hey I just though of something if you married Jackson you would be my sister." Now she had this happy smile on her face and Lilly was the one feeling as if she'd been thrown off a horse.

"Married… me…Jackson…Um, lets not get ahead of ourselves shall we." Well atleast she wasn't yet asking if they'd…

"You haven't thought of marrying him but you've slept with him?"

How did she do that? It's like she read my mind. And Jackson thought she wouldn't know. "Who said we'd…did that?"

"Oh don't play innocent with me. It's written all over you face. Which that is so not a picture I need to be seeing. And yet I'm curious at the same time. Good golly what a situation we got our selves into. Stranger than Uncle Earls calves chasing that kitten like it was a popsicle on wheels."

Next thing Miley knew she was getting a great big hug from Lilly. Soon the two girls where chatting and gossiping as if the contention of earlier was nonexistent. Downstairs Jackson could help grinning at their laughter, seems he hadn't screwed everything up after all.

**A/N: Awe their friends again. Now if you thought the tension between Miley and Lilly was all I was gonna throw in then you're in for a big surprise. Wink Wink!**


	5. Chapter 5

It has been three weeks since Lilly and Jackson had told Miley the truth. Things have been going pretty well since then. Lucky for everyone Lilly already practically lived at the Stewart house, otherwise their dad might have been suspicious of all the extra time she spent there.

Often Lilly would split her time between Jackson and Miley and other times they would all do something together, always dragging Oliver along, so someone didn't feel like the 3rd wheel. He seemed to accept the couple much quicker than anyone else.

In fact he seemed to spend even more time with Miley. Leading Lilly to wonder if anything would happen between the two. She wasn't really worried, she figured if something did happen than one or the other would tell her.

Just the other night was one of the most memorable. Rico was actually feeling charitable for some reason and let Jackson borrow one of his family's boats. It was just the right size for the four of them to just enjoy the night. They spent all day on the water, just laughing and goofing off. They docked at a quiet cove up north and found a nice restaurant for dinner.

Once they had anchored the boat back in it spot Miley and Oliver decided the water had made them hungry for ice cream and took off in search of the treat. Lilly and Jackson stayed back enjoying the time alone. The first time alone they'd had in the last three weeks.

* * *

The following Saturday Lilly woke up, looking at the clock she realized she'd overslept she was supposed to meet Miley at the mall in less than an hour. The thought had scarely left her brain when she suddenly felt sick and rushed into her bathroom. After throwing up she cleaned herself up, grabbing her cell phone she crawled back into bed. 

Once she heard Miley pick up on the other end, "Hey Mile, it's me. I don't think I can make it to the mall. I think I've got the flu or something."

"Oh okay maybe next weekend or something. Do you need anything?"

"Naw, I'm sure my mom will be at my beck and call as soon as she finds out."

"Alright, you get feeling better. See ya at school I guess." Next she called Jackson and canceled their date for later that evening. He seemed worried about her to, but she shrugged him off. She hadn't told her parents she was dating him either, so it's not like she could have him show up at her house to take care of her.

By that evening she was feeling better and thought she was passed the worst of it. Waking up Sunday morning however, proved to be the same. It wasn't until she was enjoying a nice hot bath that evening that a thought hit her. "Oh no I couldn't be…No."

When Lilly still didn't show up for school Monday morning Miley was worried and decided to stop by and check on her friend on the pretext of bringing her, her homework.

Miley had long ago given up knocking if the door was unlock and Lilly's parents weren't home from work yet, so she just walked in and what she found was not what she was expecting. When Lilly wasn't in her usual sick haunts. Following a faint sound she found her friend on the bathroom floor crying her eyes out.

"Lilly what's going on?" Pulling her friend into a hug, she looked around the room, she found the source of her friends pain. Sitting on top of the counter was a pregnancy test. "Oh Lilly please tell me it came out negative. That your crying cause it was a false alarm and your relieved."

Looking at her friend Lilly hugged her tighter. Not daring to speak a word.

**A/N:** **Oh dear, what's gonna happen next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Hannah Montana, DARN!**

Lilly's absence of an answer could only mean one thing. That the test was positive. Miley was scared for her friend. "These things aren't a hundred percent accurate though right. So maybe you aren't, you just need to see a doctor."

"No, well yes I do need to see a doctor, but I know it's right. I've got all the symptoms, according what I read on the internet last night." Admitting it even in a round about way helped Lilly to compose herself just a little bit. Grabbing the test she walked into her room and placed it in her desk garbage, sure that no one would see it there.

Miley followed her in and both girls sat on the bed. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I mean I guess I need to tell Jackson first. See what he thinks about it and then go from there."

At first Miley was confused, she had almost forgotten it was her brother that got her best friend into this mess. Then it dawned on her. "Oh my gosh, your pregnant with Jackson's baby."

Interrupting "Thank you Captain Obvious. I think we've already come to that conclusion."

"You didn't let me finish. What I was about say is I'm gonna be an aunt. Unless you're going to you know…" She really didn't want to have to say those words, she just hoped Lilly understood what she was trying to say.

And she did, after all they could practically read each other's minds. "No I would never do that. I do not believe in abortion."

Miley felt relieved, they'd never discussed such matters but figured Lilly felt the same way she did on the matter. "Do you want me there when you tell Jackson? Or do you want to do it alone."

"I think I'd better do it alone, but maybe at your house, and you can be there if I need you." She was scared, they hadn't been going out that long and she had no idea what he would think about this. He was supposed to be going to college soon, not planning for a baby. Oh this was so messed up.

After realizing Robbie Ray would again be out for the night, the girls decided that there was no time like the present and headed over to the Stewart house, leaving a note for Lilly's parents where she'd be and when she'd be home. For which they probably wouldn't be to happy with since she was supposed to still have the flu.

The house was quiet when they got there. Jackson was still working and Mr. Stewart was already gone. They plopped down onto the couch and flipped on the TV. Flipping through the channels they discovered nothing was on. They both had to laugh when they saw a Hannah Montana music video on. Miley would never get over the wonder of seeing herself on TV that way.

After more than an hour they finally heard the door open and saw Jackson come in. Miley made a graceful exit while Jackson properly greeted his girlfriend.

"Jackson I need to talk to you about something."

"Alright hold that thought, let me just change my shirt." He raced upstairs only to come down five minutes later without a shirt that said RICO on it. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

She made a gesture for him to sit down on the couch next to her. Once he had she turned to look at him, staring at him. Wanting nothing more than to go back in time before all of this had happened. Now she understood why sex was a big deal. It messed with human lives.

"I really don't know how to tell you this. They say if you rip a Band-Aid off fast then it hurts less, but somehow I don't think that's the case right now. Either way the results are going to be the same, and we're still going to be left with a scar." Lilly rambled on a mile a minute.

"Okay, um how about you just spit it out."

"I'm pregnant." Lilly watched as Jackson's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure? I mean we used protection, every time."

Lilly had to arguer that. "Well no, not every time, there was that time on the beach."

"Oh yeah I'd forgotten."

She then went back to the beginning and told him how she threw up Saturday morning, then felt fine. When Sunday rolled around she felt the same. That's when it donned on her she might be pregnant so she looked it up on the internet. Monday morning she convinced her parents she was still to sick to go to school. Once they left for work she snuck down to pharmacy and bought a test.

When she told him she'd already called and made a doctors appointment for later in the week, he insisted he be there. And they agreed on a time and place to meet. Looking at the clock she realized she needed to get home, so after shouting a goodbye to Miley, she walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

For the second time that week, Lilly was skipping school. At least this time Jackson was with her. They doctor's appointment started off the same as any other. The nurses asking what her symptoms were and yadda yadda yadda. When they put her on the scale she made him turn the other way.

The most embarrassing was when they started asking more personal questions like when her last cycle was and how long she'd been sexually active. It was then that she regretted letting Jackson come. She did kick him out for the physical exam.

After the exam was over the two sat silently in the two chairs in front of the doctor's desk, waiting for him to come back in and deliver their fate. Lilly already knew what that fate would but, there was no chance she wasn't pregnant. Jackson on the other hand, had a faint hope that this was just a false alarm.

Walking in Dr. Christiansen sat behind his desk, looking at the teens. He hated this part of his job. They were so young. "Well Lilly, the test came out positive. The ultrasound puts you at about four weeks along."

Both kids let out a sigh. Lilly, one of relief that there was no more doubt. Jackson one of utter terror at the thought.

The doctor continued, "I assume you know what your options are. The three most basic being abortion, adoption, and raising it yourself."

The second the work abortion left the doctors mouth, Jackson head jerked up. "There will be no killing our baby." Lilly wanted to jump up and kiss him right there. Now she knew he was in agreement with her there.

"Well that narrows it out some. One your way out, stop at the nurses station and they'll give you some pamphlets. Then make another appointment for next month. I want you each to read the material they give you. Write out any questions you may have and we can go over it all at your next appointment."

Lilly literally plopped herself into the car as soon as Jackson opened the door for her. She was just so glad to have that over with. Though she's better get used to, she'd be doing it a lot in the next eight months.

"Let's go to my house and talk."

"What about your dad?"

"He's picking Miley up at school so they can go do some Hannah thing."

"Oh that's right, I knew that. Okay let's go."

It had been over a half hour since they walked in and crashed on the couch and neither had yet to say a word. They would each read a pamphlet and then switch when they were done.

Once all of them had been gone through Lilly couldn't stand the silence anymore. "What are we gonna do Jackson?"

"Lilly, it's up to you. I'll stand behind you no matter what you decide. I'll give up this baby if you're not ready. But I'll be there with you everyday to raise it if you want."

"What about college?"

"We'll figure it out along the way we have eight months to figure this all out."

Lilly thought for a moment. So long as they were together, she could handle anything life had to throw at them. "I really don't like the thought of a stranger with my baby. This baby is you and it's me, and it belongs with us."

"I agree. We weren't planning this, but I love you and this baby represents that love. We can do this. It's not going to be easy I guarantee it, but it will be worth it. As long as we stick together."

Lilly stared at the guy sitting next to her. This wasn't her goofy Jackson. This was an adult sitting next to her. She couldn't believe how deep and emotional he was getting. She hoped her goofball was still in there, but she could love this man too.

She leaned over and kissed him deeply. Wanting to put everything she felt for him into that single kiss. When that wasn't enough he led her up to his bedroom where they showered each other with all the love they felt for each other.

After it was all over, they cuddled next to each other. Just content to lay in each other's arms. She never wanted anything to ruin what she was feeling right then and there. But there was one thought that wouldn't leave her mind.

"What are we going to tell our parents?"

**A/N: Okay so I just wanted to put it out there that yes I'm anti-abortion, but I am pro-adoption, both of my dad's parents were adopted and I have 6 cousins they came to us from other circumstance. I just did want there to be any doubt on where I stood on such issues.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay first off to get into the mood I decided to go back to reread old chapters and noticed how many errors I had. Sorry about that. I'm always in such a hurry to post it I'm not giving it the attention it needs.**

"What are we going to tell our parent's?" Oh she said that out loud didn't she? Well it had to be dealt with eventually. No time like the present.

"Like I want to think about parents when I'm in bed with my girlfriend." He was trying to crack a joke in an attempt forget what a mess this was going to cause with the adults in their life.

"Jackson I'm serious. They are going to have to find out sooner or later. This isn't something we can hide. I mean what are we gonna do hide the baby in the closet?"

"Well at least I'm not the only one trying to put some humor into current situation that we find ourselves in." Staring into her beautiful face, "I know this is serious, Lils. We just need to tell them and get it over with. It'll be alright I promise. No matter what we have each other remember that."

Lilly tried to snuggle closer but that wasn't possible unless they became one person. She was so lucky. "I'm thinking your dad will take it a whole lot better, so maybe we should tell my parents first and get the harder part over with first.

"You don't think my dad is going to kill me? Screw up Jackson screwed up again." He sighed loudly and tried to pull away.

Lilly wouldn't let him. "This isn't all your fault, it's mine too. We did this together. How do you know your dad won't kill me?"

"Oh please he loves you."

"And he loves you too." Let's see what would be the best way to do this. Tonight was Friday, her family always made sure to eat together on this day so they could catch each other up on what's going on. "Let's get this over with. Come over for dinner tonight."

"So Jackson, you're Miley's brother right?"

"That's right, Sir." Jackson looked at his plate and everywhere but at Lilly's father. So far her parent's had seemed pretty cool with him being here. Course they didn't know what he's done to their daughter yet.

"Sir, I like that. Shows a respect for your elders. There's not enough of that with today's youth."

Lilly couldn't take the happy look on his face anymore. "Daddy, I have something to tell you." Oh yeah like calling him daddy would soften him up. "Mom you too. I messed up. I really messed up."

"What did you do baby?" This coming from Mrs. Truscott.

"Mr. and Mrs. Truscott, this is all me fau…" Jackson started but was interrupted by Lilly.

"No Jackson let me do this. Mom, Dad, I'm pregnant."

"Lillian Truscott, we've taught you better than that. How dare you bring this problem into my house."

"It's not a problem, it's a baby. It's my baby and I'm keeping it."

"Not in my house you're not."

"Fine, then I won't live in your house anymore. I'll pack my things and I'll be gone tonight."

Lilly had forgotten Jackson was even there until he followed her into her room. He pulled her into his embrace as she starting sobbing her heart. Once she was calmed down enough, the two started rushing around grabbing everything they could back in the three suitcases they couldn't find.

Taking one last look around the room she'd spent the last 16 years in, she closed the door and walked out to Jackson's car.

* * *

"Well now that that's over with all we have to do is tell my dad." They were unloading all the suitcases but leaving them on the porch, not daring to take them in yet.

"Well let's hope he doesn't react like my parents or we have no place to go."

Jackson pulled her into a tight hug and gave her a light kiss telling her it would be okay before opening the door. Mr. Stewart was sitting on the couch to absorbed in what he was watching to have notice the exchange outside. Once he heard the door he looked over and was surprised to see Lilly and Jackson together.

"What's going on you two?"

"Dad can we talk to you without you flipping out." Jackson said in that sweet innocent voice of his.

"Jackson Rod Stewart what have you done now."

"It's not all his fault, it's…"

"It's my turn this time Lilly." He grabbed and held onto her hand and turned back to his dad, not caring if he noticed the hand hold or not. "Lilly and I have been secretly seeing each other for awhile now. And well the thing is, she's pregnant. We just told her parents and they flipped out and kicked her out so she has no where to go and well that's everything." Phew he was out of breath now.

"Alright, first off you two we are gonna have a long chat about what your plans are, but not tonight it's too late. Lilly can stay in the guest room for now, but let me say this I DO NOT want to see you in the same bed until you put a ring on the girls finger. Got me boy?"

"Yes sir."

"Young lady?"

Imitating Jackson, "Yes sir." But she couldn't let it go at just that. She walked over and gave him a big hug. "Thank you Mr. Stewart."

"I think under the circumstance you can start calling me Robbie." He laughed at the look on Lilly's face. It seemed things wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Phew that was a hard chapter to write. I considered stopping many times and leaving it on a cliff hanger, but in the end I just wanted it to get over with.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lilly woke in a strange room and wondered where she was, although the room did seem vaguely familiar. Then it all came crashing back to her. Her father's reaction to her pregnancy. Her mother's absolute lack of response. This all led her here, staying in the Stewart's guest room.

Once she was sure that her usually morning sickness was over with, she quickly changed out of her pajamas and headed for the kitchen. All of the Stewarts were sitting at the island waiting for breakfast to finish cooking.

Miley was shocked to see her friend come down the stairs. No one had yet told her what happened the night before. "Lilly what are you doing here?"

"Uh… I guess I live here now." She went on to tell her friend of the events of the last night bringing her up to date.

"Which leaves us to the discussion we need to have," Robbie Ray broke in. "Miley you might as well stay for this. This situation affects us all."

He waited until they were all seated and eating before he began. "Lilly as far as I am concerned you are my daughter now. As such I'm going to say the same thing I would to Miley if she was in the same situation. First and for most I expect you to finish high school. We'll work out how, but you will finish."

He went into more detail about her finishing out the year and maybe doing night school or something after the baby was born. Jackson was also expected to at least attend college part time, as well as having a steady source of income. While he would help some financially, and both he and Miley would help care for the baby, he stressed that most of the responsibility financial and otherwise would be theirs.

He also went into more detail about how he expected them to behave. They may be having a baby together, but he did not want them sharing a bed until they either no longer lived in this house or until they were married. He held most of the responsibility on Jackson's shoulders in that regard. If they screwed up it would be he was looking for another place to live as he was about to graduate.

When marriage was brought up they both looked at each other like a deer caught in headlights. This was one possibility they hadn't even discussed yet. Jackson gave Lilly a look that clearly said we have a lot more to talk about later. She nodded her head in agreement. Neither finding it weird that they could practically read each other's minds.

The conversation ended when Jackson realized that he needed to get ready for work and raced off. Miley and Lilly went up to the guest room and started unpacking her things. "So this is kinda weird huh? I mean I practically lived here before, but now I have my own room."

"Naw it's not so weird. After all you're carrying my niece or nephew in there," she said pointing to Lilly's stomach. "What do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Right now I'm just trying to come to terms with there actually being a baby in there." She sat down on the bed and placed a hand on her stomach, hoping it would hold the answers to the questions racing through her mind.

"With Hannah Montana as her aunt, if it's a girl, she will be the best dressed baby in the entire world."

"No way she'll totally be a tom boy like her mother." That gave her pause. "I'm gonna be a mom, Miley I don't think I know how to be a mom. I'm 16 years old for crying out load."

Miley dropped the clothes she was putting in the closet and walked over, hugging her friend tightly. "You'll be fine, you'll learn. I'll be here for you always. We're sisters now, you stuck with me. You have a family that WILL catch you if you fall."

After crying tears of joy over the thought Lilly fell asleep. Miley finished unpacking Lilly's things while she slept. Once she was finished she left her friend to sleep in peace, knowing how badly she needed her rest.

Hours later Jackson came home from work and found Lilly on the couch watching TV. Remembering that Hannah had a concert tonight he shut off the TV, looked at Lilly and said, "Okay let's talk."

**A/N: Okay sorry if this chapter is boring but I felt it necessary to see that while Robbie Ray is okay with this, he isn't going to make it easy on them either.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Things have been crazy, especially at work. I promise I'll TRY to make it up to you all this weekend (if I'm not working then too). Also I was dead locked on this chapter. I know where I want this story to end I'm just having a problem getting there. So I hope you will all bare with me.**

**THANKS so much for all the reviews!!! You guys are awesome!**

Jackson didn't know where to begin. His dad had brought things up earlier that made him feel stupid because he didn't think of them first. And marriage was definitely one of the things that need to be addressed. The look he was getting from Lilly clearly said, "Start talking already."

"Lilly, I've said it before and I'll say it again because I want you to remember it right now. I love you, always and forever, and someday I want to marry you."

"Ok great now where's the 'but' that I feel coming?"

Sighing, "It's not so much as a 'but' as a 'when.' I don't want us to get married just because we are having this baby." Placing his hand lightly on her belly. "Right now we're trying to untangle the mess we've got. Add that to the fact that you're still in high school. I'm gonna be graduating. I just want us to wait, until the time is right. I want it to be special and memorable. When we have both had time to adjust to this relationship, that is still just in the beginning stages. I promise I'll make it worth you're while when that day comes."

With that he pulled out a small velvet box and handed it to her. She gasped when she saw how beautiful the ring was inside. "Now this is not an engagement ring. It is part of a three piece set. This ring is a promise that someday I will ask you to marry me, and get the second piece. And on that special dream, the trilogy will be complete."

"Oh Jackson, I love you so much." She couldn't believe how much thought and devotion he had put into his speech. She was even more in love with the man he was becoming.

She had taken a psychology class last year and she knew that two of the biggest stressors in a couples relationship was a marriage and a baby. So she agreed whole heartily with his desire to wait. She felt that waiting would hold their relationship together much better than rushing into something neither of them might be ready for.

"Thank you so much, I love the ring. And when the time is right I will be overjoyed to be you wife."

The two held onto each other as they moved on to other topics. Finally feeling they were both talked out, they decided to take a long walk on the beach hand in hand. Neither noticed much of the world going on around them, both to into the feeling of being together.

Both however did take notice of a beautiful young couple picnicking with a young tow-headed toddler. The father picked the little girl up and tickled her until she squealed with delight. They watched as he protectively tucked her into his arms, as she plopped her thumb in her mouth and fell asleep.

"I think our baby is going to be a beautiful girl just like her beautiful mother."

"Uhuh buster, we are having a boy and that's final." Lilly said with such certainty that Jackson decided she surely had to be wrong and they were going to have a girl.

The two bantered the whole way back to the house on the boy/girl issue. Both believed they were right, and neither could convince the other, otherwise.

* * *

When Miley and Robbie Ray come home that night, they found Lilly, alone, stretched out on the couch watching. It was pretty late but she couldn't sleep and Jackson had gone to bed hours earlier since he had to be at Rico's early the next morning.

The three discussed how the concert had gone that night. Just typical things like the audience's reaction to this song or that song. How many brought poster's and what they said. How loud they got for an encore. Who was at the backstage party. After a while Robbie clamed exhaustion and left the girls to themselves.

"It's sure weird not having Lola there all the time." Truth was Miley desperately missed having her best friend there to cheer her on. "Do you think she'll make it to the next one?"

"I don't know Miley, she'll have to get back to you on that. She does miss being there though." It was weird talking about Lola as if she was someone else. For so long Lilly had held her as part of her identity. Now things had changed. She couldn't travel to this concert and that with a baby.

Miley continued to talk about something Tracy had said. And various other things that had happened until neither girl could keep their eyes open for long. Deciding it was time for bed, both headed up the stairs, said goodnight and crashed into bed.

**Poll: What do you think the baby is going to be? I'm just curious what people think. I've already decided what it will be and already have the name picked out so no worries there.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Three Months Later…**_

Lilly was sad to see another weekend come and go. It was now Monday morning and she was dreading having to go to school. She was now four months pregnant, and it wasn't so easily hidden. She knew that kids were bound to start noticing, if not today, then in the near future.

At least she had Miley and Oliver to stand beside her. She shared lunch with Jackson but that's about it, as his schedule kept him on the opposite side of the building most of the day. Thank goodness there was only a few more weeks left.

Once dressed and ready to go, she headed down stairs to the kitchen. As usual all three Stewarts were already chowing down. They had given up waiting for her when they realized she was not as much of a morning person as they all seemed to be. Though the morning sickness had passed and that definitely helped.

Sitting down in the empty seat next to Jackson, he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. "Good morning Lilly." Miley and Robbie Ray turned their heads pretending, as they did every morning, that they didn't see the morning exchange between the couple.

Getting up from his seat, Jackson went over to the counter and filled a plate for his girlfriend. He tried to take care of her as best as he could. Holding her hand at doctor's appointments, opening doors for her. All the things a man does for his woman.

Once everyone was ready they trudged out to Jackson car and climbed in. That's one thing that had changed, the relationship between Jackson and Miley. They had grown closer or at least nicer to each other.

Pulling quickly into an open space, he rushed out, already late in meeting his science group to finish up some project. The two girls slowing made their way into the building, and heading straight for their lockers. They didn't seem to notice some of the looks they were getting until after first period when the looks became whispers.

Lilly knew this was the day she had dreaded when she spotted Amber and Ashley heading their way. "Lil Lilly's preggers eh? Never would have thought that would happen. We thought you hated boys." Amber said snidely.

"Maybe she got abducted by aliens."

"Shut up Ashley. So who's the father Lilly? Or should we call you easy? No I got it Leasy." She started laughing at herself, while Lilly tried hard not to hit her. "Tell us Leasy, who did you trap to you and that bastard you're carrying?"

Lilly couldn't take it anymore. Calling her names was one thing, but she would not allow anyone to hurt her child that way. Going after her like a mother bear Lilly punched her in the nose. "Never, ever call my baby that again."

Two teachers where heading down the hall, they had heard the conversation but hadn't yet made it to the girls. Once the argument turned physical they were there pulling the girls apart. One taking Amber to the nurse's station and the other taking Lilly to the principal's office.

The office staff had already been made aware of Lilly's pregnancy when Robbie Ray came in to ask them to change her address in the system to his house. Having a teacher hear the conversation helped Lilly out when it appeared more as self defense rather than a blatant attack.

With school being so near ending for the year, and the circumstances being what they were, the principal decided all the punishment he was going to hand out was to send her home for the rest of the day. He sent her out to wait in the office while Robbie Ray was called to come and get her. Once home he sat her down for what he felt was a much over due talk.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I wanted to get one out before I had to go to work so this is what you got. i am working this weekend but I'll try to get as much done as possible like I promised.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Alright so I know I promised to make up for last week and instead all you get is this short chapter, but this weekend really didn't go as planned. I already have the next chapter in the works and hopefully it will make up for it.**

Robbie Ray looked at Lilly, "We haven't had the chance to talk, just the two of us. With Miley and Jackson still at school no seems as good of time as any." He sighed, trying to gather is thoughts on exactly how to proceed.

Lilly on the other hand was thinking- _Oh great what does he want to talk about? That I trapped his son? That I'm a horrible person? How about we are to young for this? No, he wouldn't do that. Lilly quit doubting youself. Just because Amber and Ashley said those things doesn't mean other people are thinking them._

"I meant what I said a few months ago. You are the mother of my first grandchild and that alone makes you family. Although you were family long before this ever happened. When people ask me how many daughters I have I'm always tempted to say two. You have always been a good friend to Miley. I just never expected that you'd be good for Jackson too.

Where was he going with this? "I really do love him. I never thought it would or could happen, but I do."

"I know you do. And he loves you to, darling.' I see it every time he looks at you. You are really helping him to become a man. I never thought I'd see the day where he would take care of someone the way he takes care of you."

"We are both going to have to grow up fast."

"Yeah you will, and it'll won't be easy. But this baby has already brought so much more into this household. And I'll be here to help you."

The tears started to pour down Lilly's face. Seeing the girls distress Robbie Ray pulled her into a hug. "You are being so good to us about this. What makes you so different from my parents?"

"I can't answer that sweetheart. All I can say is that I know they love you, and maybe one day they'll understand what they lost. I'm not willing to lose something so precious to me."

Finding some semblance of peace at last, Lilly cried herself to sleep. She awoke just in time to see Miley and Jackson walk in the door after a long day at school. Both had heard various rumors spreading throughout the school and neither liked what they heard.

"Hey how's my girl doing?" Sitting down on the couch Jackson pulled her into his arms and laid back taking her with him. Miley sat down in the chair across from them plopping her backpack on the floor and smiling at what a cute couple they really did make.

"Oh she's as fine as one can be who's new name is Leasy."

"Don't listen to Amber and Ashley, they're jerks." This coming from Miley, who was only to happy to see Lilly give her what she truly deserved.

"But they won't give up until the know who the father is. Then I'm sure it'll get even worse."

"They don't know about me? Why Lils? Are you ashamed of me?"

She turned around and stared into his eyes. "Of course not! I'd never be ashamed of you. I don't care if they or anyone else knows. I just don't find it their business when they are sitting there calling me names and giving me crude remarks. I love you."

Leaning down she gives him a quick peck on the lips. When that isn't enough they start kissing more passionately.

"Um I'm guessing that's my cue to leave." Heading to her bedroom, Miley leaves the couple alone to continue their make out session.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So guess who just bought Hannah Montana Concert Tickets? Yep that would be me. Sorry just had to brag to people who would actually understand my obsession. One with the story, this is my longest chapter yet and packed with some drama for your enjoyment.**

Things weren't much better the next day. In fact things seemed to be worse than ever before. It seemed as if Amber and Ashley had managed to turn the whole school against Lilly. Sneers and whispered comments were made as she made her way down the hall. Other's just avoided her like the plague.

At least Miley and Oliver were behind her one hundred percent. People acted like she was the first high school student to ever get pregnant. As if. She wasn't even the first one to get pregnant this year in their school.

It was probably more likely that people found it strange that tom boy Lilly was the one it happened to. After all she didn't date guys, she was one of them. Or so people seemed to believe.

By the time lunch came, Lilly was all too happy to climb in Jackson's car and drive off with him to find somewhere else to eat. She enjoyed this little break from the day with the man she loved more than anything. They would squabble back and forth over this name and that for the baby. Neither had yet to agree on the sex of the baby. Lilly had turned Oliver over to the _it's a boy side_ and Jackson and Miley both firmly believed it was going to be a girl.

Their time together was over before either of them were ready for it. They drove back in silence, his hand holding hers. Grabbing their stuff they both headed towards the front doors.

Just as they reached the hallway with the biggest commotion, Lilly started to feel slightly lightheaded and dizzy. Sitting down she tried to calm her head. Trying to assure Jackson that she'd be fine just give her a minute.

By the time the warning bell rang to get to class she was feeling a little better and stood up to head to class. Her head felt all woozy again and then everything went black.

Jackson caught Lilly just before she fell to the ground. She slowly lowered her to the floor and started yelling for someone to get help. Holding her hand he began pleading for her to wake up. Not caring where he was he began silently sobbing.

Miley, having overheard someone talking about Lilly passing out, rushed as quickly as she could to her best friend. Pulling her brother into a hug she tried to whisper words of comfort to him, but was having a hard time believing it herself when Lilly had yet to wake up.

They were still sitting there as they were when the paramedics came. They quickly went to work on her, while one pulled the siblings aside and began asking them questions about what had happened.

Once they had loaded her on a gurney they began making their way outside. Jackson requested to ride with her, and after giving Miley his keys, climbed up into the ambulance beside her and holding her hand once again.

A half hour later Jackson continually paced the waiting room they'd stuck him in upon entering the hospital. No one had told him what was going on and the waiting was making him crazy. Was Lilly okay? Was the baby? What would he do if he lost them? All these questions appeared in his mind over and over again.

"Jackson." Oh yes they are finally going to tell me what's going on. But turning around he was disappointed to see it was only Miley and his dad. "How's she doing son?"

"I don't know. Nobody's come out yet and it's driving my up the flippin wall." Pulling Jackson over to the couch, all three Stewarts sat down, both children on either side of their father. Both leaned into their source of strength who was assuring them that everything was going to be fine.

That was how the doctor found them a while later. "You guys here for Lilly Truscott?"

Hearing his girlfriends name, Jackson raced over to the man in scrubs. "Yeah I'm her boyfriend. How is she? Is she okay? Is the baby okay? What happened? What took so long?"

"Slow down there boy, let me answer one question at a time." By now the other two had made it to Jackson's side and all three stared at the doctor with inquiring eyes.

"We checked her and the baby over, both seem fine. We managed to get her awake and alert. We ran some tests to see if we could find what caused this. Her blood pressure was through the roof. From what we managed to get out of her it seems she's been under a lot of stress lately, which caused the raise in blood pressure. Also her young age could contribute to this factor. I'd like to keep under observation for the night. If all goes well you can take her home in the morning."

"Can we see her?" Jackson asked.

"Yes of course, she's resting right now, but you're welcome to sit with her for as long as you need."

Robbie Ray snuck away to make some phone calls, most importantly to Lilly's parents, he felt they needed to know. They'd know soon enough when the bill came anyway since she was still on their insurance.

Entering her room silently, Miley and Jackson sat on either side of Lilly. Each taking her hand in their own, grateful this girl they both loved was going to be ok.

When Lilly woke the next morning, the first thing she noticed was that her hands were still being held captive by the siblings. Both were sound asleep in very uncomfortable looking positions. She smiled at the feeling of being so loved by them.

Miley was the first awake of the two. "You're awake?" Standing up to stress she reached over and gave her friend a tight squeeze.

"Yeah, I woke up about 15 minutes ago. Last night was fun wasn't it?" Lilly replied sarcastically.

"I was so scared you weren't going to wake up."

Lilly was saved from having to make any kind of response when Jackson started to wake up. He repeated the exact movement Miley had just made moments ago, ending with a tight hug. Lilly almost laughed at how alike the two were that she'd never noticed before.

Robbie Ray walked in followed closely by the doctor. He went over ways to manage her stress and blood pressure. He had already spoken with her regular OBGYN, who wanted her to make an appointment with in the next week for a follow up, and keeping a closer eye on her. After signing her release the four made their way home.


	14. Chapter 14

In the three weeks that followed, Jackson scarcely left Lilly's side. He was to afraid to let her out of his sight. The only time he forced himself away was during school, which Lilly no longer attended.

After realizing the rumors would only be getting worse now, they decided it was best if Lilly finished out the year through home study. After the incident everyone had correctly guessed that Jackson was the father.

Amber and Ashley had successfully created a sordid reality for what went on in the Stewart household, that had spread throughout the school. Jackson and Miley came to an understanding that they would tell Lilly none of what they heard, to worried about her health and that of the baby.

It was now the night of Jackson's graduation. Lilly and Miley were both sitting on the couch waiting to leave for the ceremony. For once the girls had beaten Jackson at getting ready.

When he finally did come down, Lilly decided it was well worth the wait. He looked absolutely stunning in a suit and tie. It took all her will power not to have him right then and there. She simply had to settle for a very lengthy and passionate kiss.

When Robbie Ray joined the group he started posing them for various pictures. Some with just Jackson, some with Jackson and Lilly, some with him and Miley. After about a half hour of picture taking they had used every combination imaginable and Robbie Ray deemed it good enough.

Since they were still pretty early, they managed to find fairly close seats once they had left Jackson to join the other grads.

If someone would have told Lilly a year ago that she's be sitting her over five months pregnant, madly in love with her best friend's brother, she would have laugh so hard in their faces they'd have sent her to the psycho ward.

Tears gleaned her eyes when his name was called. She let them fall as she watched him walk across the stage, stopping to shake hands with various staff members. Miley grabbed her hand, both understand what a monumental moment this was. No longer was he a high school student, but a full fledged adult.

After it was over the family went for a late celebratory dinner at Jackson's favorite restaurant. He held a protective arm around Lilly every moment he wasn't stuffing his face. One thing that hadn't changed in the last two years was his ability to eat like a horse.

"Well Jackson, my son, you did it. Now what are your plans." Robbie Ray said in an announcers voice.

"I plan to go to college, get a good paying job, and raise this baby," he said smiling and laying a hand on Lilly's belly.

* * *

Later that night Lilly sat alone in her room. Jackson had gone to a graduation party. The other two had gone to bed, having to be at the recording studio early. 

Circling the promise ring on her finger, she kept replaying Jackson's words at dinner over and over again. No where in his plans did he mention marrying her, or even of still having a relationship with her.

Maybe now that he's had a chance to think, he wasn't in love her anymore. She was simply just the vessel that was carrying his child. He's going to college for crying out loud. The time to enjoy the dating life. He didn't want to be tied down to some high school kid, even if she was the mother of his child.

He seemed to still want the baby, he just didn't want her. The only time he touched her anymore was when it had something to do with the baby. Trying to feel it kick or move. She couldn't even remember the last time they were alone together.

She was still awake when he came creeping into the house at two a.m. She prayed he would come in to her room and at least give her a good night kiss if nothing else. She heard him climb the stairs. When his feet paused just outside her door she felt her hopes soar. They were dashed when she heard him keep moving and shattered when his door clicked shut. Her heart broke into a million tiny pieces with that one sound. With silent sobs she finally fell asleep.

* * *

To Jackson, the last few weeks had changed everything. He knew he needed to tell Lilly how he felt now. He just didn't know how to. He was afraid of doing the wrong thing or saying the wrong thing, in fear she'd end up in the hospital again. But after tonight one thing was clear, they needed to have a very serious talk, as soon as he could work up the courage to do so.

**A/N: So I realized this story is mostly in Lilly's POV so I decided to throw in a little Jackson POV, but I didn't want to give to much away. **

**  
Also I wanted to say thank you again for you reviews. You guys are the reason I keep this up. That and Lilly just won't shut up inside my head. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** **This chapter by far was the hardest to write. I knew what I wanted to happen I just wasn't sure how to make it happen. So I hope it all came out in a good way.**

Once again Jackson and Lilly found themselves in the doctor's office, for yet another appointment. The doctor once again declared Lilly in good condition, as well as the baby. While her blood pressure continued to be a little high, he didn't seem too worried about it right now. Each time he went over way to keep it down and to take care of herself.

On the way home Jackson tried several times to hold her hand, but each time she pulled away, scooting closer and closer to the door. She should be happy he even made it to the appointment. In the eight weeks since his graduation she had hardly seen him. As well as working at Rico's he was holding down another job at the mall. He was trying to save as much possible for when the baby came.

Walking into the house, they were greeted with silence. Robbie Ray and Miley were gone until Sunday evening for some Hannah thing or another and it was only Friday.

Lilly plopped herself down on the couch, to tired to do anything else. This pregnancy was taking its toll on her. It seemed like the only times Jackson was at home and able to spend time with her, she was to busy sleeping.

Sitting down next to her, he tried to touch her once again. Just as he was about to he noticed her rubbing her belly in a circular motion. When she did this, it usually meant the baby was awake and moving all over the place. So instead he started to reach for her stomach, wanting to feel the baby.

As soon as his hand made contact, Lilly jumped up and turned on him. "Don't touch me! I don't want you touching me. What makes you think you can just touch me whenever you want."

Jackson was at a loss for words, he'd never seen her like this before. "I just wanted to feel the baby."

"Well that would require touching me. Why do people think they can just touch me because there's a baby there? It's still my body. Therefore it should require my permission. Am I right?"

"I… guess so." She was acting so differently, maybe this is one of those mood swings he'd heard about. "You're acting weird? Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh so just because I don't want people touching me I'm some freaky hormonal chick."

"I never said that."

Lilly knew she was being irrational, but she just couldn't stop herself. "That's right people shouldn't want to touch me because I'm fat and ugly. Hell my own boyfriend won't even touch me unless he's trying to touch the baby."

"I tried to hold you hand in the car. You wouldn't let me."

"Oh, you tried to hold my hand once in the last two months. I should do a happy dance now. When was the last time you kissed me? I mean really kissed me not just a quick peck? Do you even remember? I do."

"It was, uh…" She's right I can't remember. I always give her a quick one before I head to work. With all the hours I've been working trying I haven't had much time. I still haven't even gotten around to telling her what I've been feeling for the last three months.

Lilly got this smirk on her face like _see I knew it, he doesn't remember._ "See I was right."

"Look I'm sorry. What do you want from me? I've been working two jobs so we'll have money when the baby comes. They aren't cheap you know, with diapers and clothes and formula and everything else it's going to need."

She knew he was trying to do his best for the baby, but she needed some attention too. "What are we even doing? I mean really. We're not even together anymore. All we are is two people who are sharing a house, and having a baby together. Maybe we should both just admit that this isn't working."

"Is that really what you're thinking? Is that really what you want?"

"I don't know. I just know I can't keep feeling like this. I may have rejected you this afternoon, but I've been feeling rejected for more than two months now. I can't take it anymore." With that she stormed up to her room, locking it behind her.

Jackson went to follow her, but when he heard the lock click shut he knew he wouldn't get any where right now so he left instead. He wondered the streets aimlessly, until he passed his old buddy Cooper's house. It seemed as if his old pal was having a party.

Well he sure hoped he didn't mind if he crashed it. Walking in he could barely get passed the foyer. The house was filled body to body. He grabbed a cup on his way towards the living room. Not caring what was in it, he gulped it down.

Girl after girl came up to him, wanting to dance. He's dance with them, each time drinking another glass. And each time wishing it was Lilly standing there. As he made his way up stairs he could barely see straight. A few times he tripped and slid down and hard to start over again.

Finding an empty room he fell down on the bed. A few minutes later a young blonde found her way into the same room and sat down next to him. His mind wanted to believe it was Lilly, that's she'd come here to find him. But his heart knew it wasn't her.

The blonde tried to get something started with him, obviously too drunk to care who it was. Instead he just shook her off and headed back down the stairs. He staggered all the way home.

Letting himself in none to quietly, he knew he was in trouble when he heard. "Jackson, what the heck have you been up to?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So my plan was to get at least three chapters done with weekend, possibly even finish this story. Obviously things didn't go according to plan. Mostly do to my cousin, cookie dough, and lots of movies. **

**I am almost done with this story, but I'm working on ideas for a sequel so never fear.**

**Disclaimer: Just in case anyone forgot: I Do Not Own Hannah Montana, I do own a plug and play Pac Man, which I've been playing while writing this chapter. So on with the story.**

Lilly couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Jackson, what the heck have been up to?" He was flat on his face and obviously very drunk. She never imagined this would be the scene she found when she was woke up.

"Lilly… I uh…" He couldn't seem to form a coherent thought to explain himself.

"Oh never mind that, we'll talk about it in the morning. For now let's just get you to bed." Walking over to him she tried to support him as much as her pregnant body would allow as they made their way to his bedroom.

Crashing onto his bed, Jackson passed out almost immediately. Lilly pulled his shoes off and covered him up with a blanket. Laying down next to him, she quickly fell back asleep beside him.

The next morning nausea woke Jackson from a dead sleep. Rushing to the bathroom he wasn't aware of the sleeping girl next to him. Nor the fact that he had just awoken her as well.

After checking to make sure Jackson was okay, Lilly found her way downstairs to get some supplies to help him with the nausea. Leftovers of her morning sickness days. Just as she was about to head back up to his room, he came stumbling down the stairs landing on the couch with a loud plop.

"Ugh this is like the worst feeling ever. I feel like I could just throw up forever."

Lilly sat down next to him and placed a cold cloth on his head, giving him a drink to sip on and some aspirin. "Yeah I know the feeling. That's how I felt all the time just a few months ago."

"Oh man that sucks, now I can sympathize with you." Looking her up and down, "Well at least with the whole throwing up thing, the human life inside you thing is still a mystery to me." With that said he fell back asleep.

She continued to take care of him for the rest of the day. When he was awake they talked about trivial things. Neither daring to mention anything they still needed to talk about. Both were to afraid of setting the other one off if they brought something important up.

Once dinner time came around, Lilly tried her hand at cooking. She cooked them both what she hope was a pretty fine meal. The meal started off in silence. By this point they had both run out of small talk and were wondering what they could possibly have to talk about now without getting into another argument.

Finally Jackson spoke up, "Thanks for taking care of me today. As mad as you were with me I thought you'd want to kill me."

"Oh trust me I wanted to. And seriously considered it for a minute. But then as I slept beside you last night I realized something. I know we have a lot of problems to work through, but I still love you, and I want us to just work them out and get past all of this."

"I love you too. I'm sorry for ignoring you. I've just been going through some stuff. I've been wanting to talk to you about it. I just didn't know where to start."

"Starting at the beginning is usually good."

"It may take a while to explain myself."

Looking at him, she gave him her full attention. "I'm all ears."

"Well it all started when you passed out. I couldn't wake you up, and I was so worried that, that was it. In my mind I saw my life without you and I didn't like what I saw. I realized how empty my life would be without you and without our baby."

Pausing for a minute to get his emotions in check, he continued. "Even once they said you were okay, seeing you in that hospital about killed me. I felt so helpless not being able to do anything to help you. I hated that feeling. I never want to feel that helpless again. Maybe I distanced myself so I wouldn't be put in that position again. If I did, I didn't do it on purpose. Then last night I was afraid I'd lost you anyway. That was worse, knowing that I'd see you everyday and not be able to touch you."

He went on to explain how he'd ended up at Cooper's who appeared to be having a party, although he never actually saw him. How he danced with a few girls, but he never saw their faces because all he could see was her in back of his mind. In the end he knew he just needed to find his way home again. He finished by saying, "You are my home and I love you so much."

By the time he was done talking both of them were in tears. Abandoning their dinner they made their way to the couch and curled up together. They held each other as they made plans together.

They playfully fought over whether the baby was going to be a boy or a girl again. Still both firm in their decision of what they believed it was going to be. They bounced names back and forth with each other. After having a hard time agree over any name they came to an agreement. If the baby was a girl as Jackson believed than he got to name her, if it was a boy than Lilly got to name him. The other would just have to live with the name the other chose.

After their discussions died down they turned on the TV and started watching a movie. It was some romantic comedy, but all it made Lilly want to do was kiss Jackson. Even after seeming to work things out, she was still afraid of being rejected again. So she settle for stilling quick glances here and there.

Jackson was doing the same thing, stealing glances here and there. After everything they'd been through the past couple of days he wanted to be with her every chance he got. But would she freak out again if he tried to touch her.

They went on like that for half the movie, until finally their eyes met. Slowly moving towards each other, their lips met in a tender kiss. Pulling apart they both looked at each other intently, question if they wanted this to go further.

Finally Lilly made the decision for them and kissed him again. Instead of slow and tender, this one was filled with fire and lust. Their desire for each other was felt in each simple touch. They ended up sprawled across the couch with Lilly on top, taking control. Soon clothes disappeared and they were together in a way they hadn't been for months.

Hours later they finally made it up to Jackson's room. They're night was filled with heat and passion. Both realizing this may be the only time they have to be alone together for a long time.

Making every moment count, they finally fell sleep curled up together.


	17. Chapter 17

Lilly woke up to the most beautiful morning, after the best night of her life. She couldn't believe that it almost didn't happen. First because they had been arguing and fighting. Second because Jackson had almost stopped them before they could even begin.

"She remembered him pulling back, "What? What is it?"

"Are you sure about this? I mean with you health and the baby an all?" He had this really worried expression on his face.

She smiled at him. "Yes the doctor said it was okay as long as we're carefully and things don't get to out of hand."

"So you asked him about this?"

"No he just offered that information to me when he was going over everything. I guess he figured since we live in the same house that we are living together. Boy does he not know your dad."

"Enough with the parents in bed already." They started kissing again as he whispered in her ear. "Well okay as long as you're sure."

Feeling the bed move brought her back to the present moment. He had rolled over in his sleep and now was turned away from her. Creeping out of the bed, she made her way downstairs intent on making him breakfast and serving him in bed.

Forty-five minutes later Lilly had finished cooking up some pancakes, bacon and eggs. She was just loading it onto a tray to carry upstairs when the smell of food brought Jackson down stairs to her instead.

Pausing at the landing, "Mmm, that smells wonderful." As he licks his lips and rubs his stomach."

"Awe man, now you ruined the surprise. I was gonna wake you up to breakfast in bed."

Walking over to her, he gives her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry, but you know me and food."

"Yeah I know you and food." She had to smile over his obsession with anything edible. Especially when she was almost as obsessive as he was.

Sitting down at the table the two begin to eat as if they had been starving for weeks. Inhaling their food more than actually tasting it. Lilly finished eating first since he kept up until he had finished up his third plate.

"What should we do today? Your dad and Miley won't be home until around six. That gives us a little over seven hours of alone time."

Seeing the smirk on Jackson's face, she could only imagine what he was thinking. "Not gonna happen big boy. Three times last night was more than enough."

"Yeah I know I was just teasing. Actually I have to be to the mall by 4 for a closing shift. So that only gives us five hours."

"Oh okay." With a sad look on her face she looked down at her plate.

Oh boy is it going to start again. I really thought we had worked this out last night. I've got to work. We need all the money we can get for when the baby comes. "Lilly, look at me." When she didn't she went around the table to sit next to her. Gently touching her chin, she moved her head to look up at him. "I love you, you know that. Nothing will ever change that. But we need the money."

"I know I just hate that you're gone all the time. I miss you. Maybe I should get a job, then you wouldn't have to work two of them and we'd have more time together." Hope filled her eyes.

"We talked about this remember. The plan was you were going to get a job after the baby was born. It would be too hard on you right now. It'll be fine, it's just a few more months. Okay?"

"Okay, but I don't have to like it."

"That's my girl."

In the end, they decided to just take a trip down to the beach. Walking across the sand hand in hand, they were just happy to be together. Anyone looking at them could tell how much in love they were. Lilly's pregnant belly only made the family picture more clear to them.

Once they arrived back at the blanket they had laid out, Jackson began pulling out the picnic lunch they had brought. They teased each other and just acted like they were on their very first date, all flirty and playful. After everything was put away, they just laid there content just holding each other. Both fell asleep until Jackson's watch went off with an alarm telling him he better get ready for work, so they began heading home.

* * *

Right at six on the dot Miley and Robbie Ray walked in the door. Lilly had been blankly staring at the TV since Jackson had left. She was getting really lonely and was so glad to see them.

When both headed up to their rooms to begin the unpacking process, Lilly followed Miley so they could chat while she worked. Miley began tell her about the concert and the guest performances she had done while gone. Going on about this person and that person they had met. Describing the various restaurants and which one was her favorite.

"What did you and Jackson do when we were gone? Break a few rules I bet."

"Actually we were fighting most of the time."

"Really, details."

Lilly went on to describe the whole weekend to her friend. Leaving out the part about last night. She went on to tell her how she hated seeing Jackson work so hard. But how she knew that their baby would need so much stuff so they needed all the money to get. They hadn't even started baby shopping yet, which is crazy since the baby would be here in a couple of months and they needed to start getting ready. Then she wondered allowed at where even to start planning.

It was thing that Miley had a great idea. "Lilly, I just had a marvelous idea. I'm surprised I didn't think of it before. I'm going to throw you a baby shower. You'll get a lot of what you need there. Then you can just figure out what you don't have and get that stuff."

Getting even more into it. "We'll just tell the guests to get anything but clothes unless their unisex ones. Then when the baby is born and we find out if it's a boy or girl, I'll go out and help Jackson start getting some clothes before he or she comes home."

"That's an excellent idea Miles. Thank you so much."

"Not a problem, that's my niece or nephew you got in there." Hugging Lilly the two went on making plans, until they had exhausted every possibility.

**A/N: Alright one more chapter down as I am nearing the end.**

** As a side note, if anyone hasn't heard Emily Osment's new song I suggest you check the music video out at youtube. It's called "I Don't Think About It" I can't stop singing that song, or watching the video.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Alright guys sorry for the long absense again. I thought I was never gonna get this chapter done. It is by far the longest chapter I've written and I actually remembered to go back and reread it before posting. I hope it was worth the wait!**

Lilly was more nervous than she had been in a long time. All of the planning her and Miley had done over the last two weeks would end today. The day of the shower had finally arrived. She just hoped that everything would go over okay.

Miley had put every spare moment into the planning. She had used many of her Hannah contacts to bring in food and decorations. She had also asked around for fun games to play and other ideas. She went looking around for the best baby stores to fill out registries for gifts. Lilly knew she couldn't have had a better friend.

All of that wasn't what made her nervous though. What truly made her unsure was who was on the guest list. They started out with just the few friends she still had at school such as Sarah and other's that hadn't turned their backs on her.

As Miley got more into the guest list though she started adding family members. Some of them Lilly had met but most of them she had not. Of course she loved Aunt Dolly so that didn't worry her. Various other aunts and cousins were worrisome. The one that she feared the most though was the one she knew would show up.

Just then Lilly heard the door bell ring. Jackson and Robbie had gone out for the day to leave the girls to their party. Miley was making some final plans with a few people. That left Lilly as the only one to be able to open the door.

Just as she began to reach for the door, it opened and in walked the one woman that Lilly had just been thinking of. The one she feared the most, knowing how close to Jackson she was, she was afraid she'd be hated.

The woman was none other than Jackson and Miley's Mamaw. "Well you certainly are slow to answer the door. Who knows what could have happened had I waited for you. I guess that's understandable in your condition though." She paused looking Lilly up and down. "You're to skinny. That's a Stewart you're carrying, you need some meat on your bones. Looks like I got here just in time."

Oh yes this was going to be so much fun.

Within the next hour everyone else showed up. They set it up so people could start eating if they wanted to, while waiting for everyone to show up. Then they seemed to find themselves in little groups chatting with those they already knew.

Lilly was looking down at yet another plate that had been placed in her lap, courtesy of Mamaw when she heard, "Hey Lilly."

Looking up she was surprised to see Katie. She was a year older, so they never really saw each other at school, but used to hang out at the beach fairly often when both of them tended to be there. She hadn't seen her for months however.

"Hey Katie. I'm surprised to see you here."

"I was talking to Jackson the other day and he mentioned it, so I decided to show up uninvited." She paused, sitting down she looked deep in thought and her eyes held sorrow. "I hadn't seen you for a while and I just wanted a chance to talk to you. I heard the rumors that were going around at school and I'm so sorry you had to put up with that."

Her eyes started to gloss over. "It's just I know what you're going through. Only I wasn't as lucky as you. I got pregnant last year, when I told my boyfriend he totally flipped out and took off. In the end I had a miscarriage anyway."

Lilly pulled Katie into a hug as they both shared tears of grief over what was lost. After they had managed to compose themselves they moved to lighter conversation. Catching each other up on what was going on in their lives. They realized they should keep in better contact since they had a lot more in common than just the beach.

"Alright everyone, how about we get this party started," Miley said to be heard over the noise. Everyone took a seat as Miley started presenting the games. First she handed out ice cubes to everyone with a baby frozen inside. Everyone was supposed to guess how long it would take for their baby to be "born." While they waited for the ice to melt she began the other games.

The favorite one seemed to where everyone tried to remember all the contents Miley had pulled out a diaper bag and then hid away again. For the mother's this was fairly easy, for the younger girls it was a lot harder. Lilly couldn't believe how much stuff she'd need for one little baby.

Then it got embarrassing when everyone tried to guess how big Lilly's stomach was. She sent Miley a glare when she presented this game. Her best friend was in so much trouble for this one. They were all having too much fun to really think about who won and who lost.

As they started opening presents Lilly noticed a slight pressure, but ignored it. Thinking she had just sat for way to long. She got so many diapers and wipes she was sure she would never be able to use them all. When she made mention of that, she was assured she'd go through that many in no time at all and many more. The list went on and on with diaper rash creams and bibs and cute little blankets.

Aunt Dolly had given them a car seat, and Mamaw had bought the cutest little swing. Some toys for infants all the way up to toddlers filled a significant space on the table. Several people gave them gift cards and such for later use on things like formula and more diapers.

Lilly was feeling so overwhelmed with the amount of thing that she was given. She was totally unprepared for what came next. Miley told her she had a surprise waiting for her out in the garage. It was a present from her and her dad. Everyone followed the two friends outside. Lilly's eyes widened in disbelieve and her mouth hung open as she saw what was waiting for her.

There in the middle was the most beautiful crib, changing table and dresser Lilly had seen at any baby store. "First we thought about just fixing up Jackson and my old crib. But once we got talking Dad and I both agreed buying something knew would be so much better. When we found this one, we just knew it was perfect."

Walking over to it, Lilly ran her hands along the rail of the crib. The set was a very subtly shade of brown. The colors of the sheets and blankets were a mixed set that made it perfect for either a boy or a girl. When Lilly saw what was hanging on the mobile she turned to Miley with a smile.

"I just knew any child of the great Lilly Truscott had to have that mobile." And true that was, for it consisted of surf boards and skate boards painted in bright easy to see colors.

Walking over she squeezed Miley so tight whispering a "thank you so much" in her ear. The tears threatened to spill for the second time that day, this time they were tears of joy.

Hours later all the guests had left except Aunt Dolly and Mamaw who had decided to stay until the baby was born. The four women were sitting around chatting comfortably waiting for the guys to come back home.

The pressure in Lilly's back had continued to steadily get worse. She kept ignoring it, refusing to believe that anything could be wrong.

Finally they heard noise outside followed by the men walking through the front door. Lilly rushed over as fast as she could and gave Robbie Ray the biggest hug she could. "Thank you so much for everything, Dad."

Robbie's shock over the hug and what she said was evident. So she decided to explain. "I just decided with everything you've done for me, it just seems right if I call you dad. I hope that's alright?"

"Sure it is Lilly. You're one of my own. I love ya darlin'." He hugged her back equally as tight before heading off upstairs.

"What about me?" Jackson asked a bit put out his dad got a hug before him.

"What about you? I ain't huggin you, you smell." Lilly laughed at the look on his face. She gave him a light kiss on the cheek before sending him upstairs to take a shower and change.

Once both of them had come back down, the girls began showing them all the presents they had received. Telling them about what went on and who brought what. Jackson was equally as shocked to realize just how much a baby needed.

Once the conversation had wound down they began getting ready for dinner. As soon as Lilly stood up, the pain in her back became almost unbearable and she doubled over landing back down on the couch.

Jackson turned just in time to see it happen. Rushing back over to her side, "Lilly are you okay? What's wrong baby?"

"I'm not sure, but I think you better get me to the hospital now."


	19. Chapter 19

Jackson was really beginning to hate this whole waiting thing. He was once again stuck in the stupid waiting room. At least this time his family was with him from the very beginning. None of them could stop him from pacing back and forth across the carpet however. "What is taking so long?"

"Son, calm down." Placing a hand on his son's shoulder Robbie Ray continued. "They'll let us know just as soon as they figure out what's going on. We haven't been here that long."

Looking at the clock, Jackson knew it was the truth. They had only been here for about half an hour. But it seemed so much longer when you were completely helpless. They wouldn't even let him in the room until they had done a thorough examination.

Finally after what seemed like endless waiting a nurse entered the waiting room. "Those here for Lilly Truscott, please follow me, the doctor would like to speak to all of you." Jackson, Robbie Ray, Miley and Mamaw all followed her down the long corridor and piled into the small room Lilly now occupied. Jackson walked immediately to her side and held her hand. Everyone turned expected faces to the man in white.

"Well quite a crowd you have here Lilly," he said smiling at her. Turning to face everyone, "I'm Dr. Denhoff. I was going to tell Lilly here what was going on when she insisted all of you be here to hear it as well."

"The pain she was feeling suggested contractions. Often times women will feel some contractions known as Braxton Hicks contractions also know as false labor. We examined her to decide if that was what was going on. In her case this was not so. She was in fact going into the beginning stages of labor. Since she is only 32 weeks into the pregnancy I went ahead and gave her the necessary drugs to stop labor."

He paused giving them a moment to digest what was already said before going on. "Now obviously it is best for the baby if a woman makes it to 40 weeks. In this case, taking everything into account I'm not sure if she will make it that far. I would like to keep this baby in as long as possibly. I want to try at get her to 36 weeks if at all possible. The chances of a healthy baby go up significantly after that."

"How can we make sure that happens?" Lilly asked, rubbing her belly now scared for her baby.

"I'm want to go ahead and put you on bed rest."

"What does that mean?"

"That means I want you to stay off your feet. Try to stay in a relaxed position on a bed or a couch. You can get up to go to the bathroom or anything else that's necessary. Try not to be on your feet for more than 15 minutes at a time. I'd prefer less than five. Try and keep yourself relaxed. That's about all we can do, because next time you go into labor we might not be able to stop it. If your water breaks, then there is nothing we can do."

* * *

Whoever came up with bed rest obviously never had to do it and they should be shot. With all of today's medical discoveries they couldn't come up with something else? I mean seriously this is the most boring thing I've ever had to do. Ugh, I used to be so active. 

I miss skateboarding and surfing. Who knows if I'll ever get to do those things again. One thing I know babies take up a lot of time and attention. My life will never be my own again. Then there's the whole, will my body ever be the same? Whose idea was this again?

Oh yeah right mine. "Sorry baby I love you" Lilly said while rubbing her stomach. She didn't know if the baby could understand her thoughts or not, but she certainly didn't want him or her to feel unloved.

Having been on bed rest for over a week she was going stir crazy. She had never had so much time on her hands to just sit and think. She felt like her thoughts were getting more and more dangerous to her mental health.

"Lilly, you okay?" Making his way towards her, Jackson plopped down beside her on the couch. Things had been so much better between them lately. He had cut down on the hours he worked so he could attend to her needs as much as possible. If he couldn't be there, then he tried to make sure either Miley or his dad was there so she was never alone.

Each day he'd carry her down the stairs so she could sack out on the couch and each night he'd carry her back upstairs to her bedroom. Not wanting to leave her alone he'd started curling up with her every night and sleeping by her side. To appease his dad they'd leave the bedroom door open, but everyone knew they wouldn't do anything that could risk the baby coming early.

"Lilly?" Jackson tried again snapping her back to the present.

The torrent of emotions she'd held at bay suddenly came out. Tears began to poor down her cheeks. Trying to sooth her, he pulled her into his lap and whispered calming words in her ears. He didn't like see her like this.

"Jackson, I'm so scared. What if even after all this, the baby doesn't make it? Or what if it does, but there's something wrong? I'm only 16, I'm not sure I'm even prepared to take care of a healthy baby. There are so many ways I could this screw up."

"Hey now, you're going to be a great mom. I see how much you love that baby and it's not even born yet. I hear you talking to your stomach when you think no one is listening. You insist on washing all of the babies stuff, wanting it to be clean and perfect for him or her."

"But now I can't do anything. I can't even get off this couch except to go to the bathroom. How am I supposed to make sure everything is ready?"

"You just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"You're so good to me."

Jackson shifted around until they were both lying back across the couch snuggled together. He ran his hand through her hair and he whispered dreams and plans for what their life would be like. Getting their own house someday. Buying a swing set to put in the back yard. Having more children someday after they had both finish school.

Seeing she had finally fallen asleep he placed a kiss on her forehead. Trying no to disturb her he pulled a blanket over both of them. Relaxing, he snuggled closer and joined her in dream land.

**A/N: Okay this chapter came out a lot differently than I was expecting. Oh well. Sorry to disappoint all those who thought the baby was coming, but I promise soon. After all the next chapter is likely going to be the last one for this story. But I am trying to plan a sequal so never fear.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Alright little baby, we've made it two weeks on this bed rest things. I don't know about you but I'm more bored than I've ever been in my life, but the doctor says he doesn't want you to come out for another two weeks so you just stay comfy in there alright?" Lilly rested her hand on her tummy waiting for a kick or movement signaling her baby understood her.

Jackson had brought her home a book last week. One thing that caught her interest was that talking to the baby before it was born would help to calm him or her after they were born because they would already know your voice. Since that day she had been talking to the baby constantly not caring if anyone heard her anymore.

"It's a good thing you got a cool mom who can teach you how to skateboard and surf since your father lacks those skills. Don't worry mommy will teach you everything you need to know to be cool. We don't ever have to let daddy know how uncool he is."

"Don't let Jackson here you talking like that." Miley came down the stairs and plopped on the couch next to Lilly. "He would be offended."

She couldn't help it, the serious look on Miley's face made her bust out laughing. Miley soon followed and both girls laughed hysterically for a good five minutes.

"What are we laughing at?"

"I have no idea. It's just the look on your face was so serious, like you actually cared if he was offended."

"Well he is my brother."

"Yeah and he's almost as big a donut as Oliver."

"True." Miley paused wondering if she should tell Lilly what happened last night. In the end she just had to tell her. "Speaking of Oliver, he…uh…asked me out last night."

Lilly couldn't have been more shocked. She had thought something like this would happen but that was months ago, before her pregnancy fiasco. She hadn't given it a much thought since then. "What? How'd that happen? I want details."

"I dunno it's just we've been spending so much time hanging out together just the two of us, I guess he thought maybe we should try an official date." She stared down at her hands as they played with the hem of her shirt. "I'm not sure if we should though. I mean what if it messes everything up?"

"And what if it's the love of a life time? You never know unless you take the risk right? I never in a million years thought I'd be with Jackson, but look at me now. I couldn't be with him anymore than I already am."

Looking at her best friend, she knew she was right. She just had to make sure it didn't ruin their friendship. She'd hate to lose him as a friend, but she didn't want to miss out on the man she may be meant to be with just because she's too scared to take a risk.

"I guess you right. Thanks Lils." Hugging her friend tight she escaped upstairs, claiming she had a phone call to make and a date to accept.

Lilly just left. "You aunt is crazy little one. What are we gonna do with this family, huh?" The baby went wild for a minute moving everywhere as if in understanding of what she said. After about ten minutes the baby settled down. Placing a protective hand on her belly, she fell asleep knowing Jackson would wake her when he got home.

* * *

Kneeling down in front of the couch, Jackson ran his hand lightly through the beautiful blonde hair, trying to gently wake the sleeping angel. "Hey gorgeous, I'm home."

As if still in slumber Lilly smiled and let out of sigh of contentment, enjoying the feel of Jackson's hand playing with her hair. "Hey there." Scooting back further into the couch, Jackson took the hint and laid down next to her, holding her close. "Umm this is nice. I could just lay here forever."

"Well I'd love nothing better than to do that too. Unfortunately that can't happen."

Letting out a childish whine Lilly complained, "Why can't it?"

"Because we are about to have company again. Mamaw is coming back tonight an Aunt Dolly is coming back tomorrow." Shortly after Lilly entered the hospital two weeks ago, Aunt Dolly had been called away for some business she needed to take care of. Mamaw had stayed to help for the first couple of days, but then was called back to Tennessee. Something about Uncle Earl that Lilly didn't catch the full story. She was just happy not to have the older woman hovering anymore.

"Oh man, darn. Well let's enjoy the moment then."

It wasn't long before the couple heard the door opening a few feet away. Looking up they saw Mamaw entering, Robbie Ray following closely behind carrying several suitcases.

"No wonder the girl's pregnant Robbie, looked at those two," Mamaw stated without even a hello to them. Robbie Ray looked like he couldn't wait to get away from her.

Embarrassed now, Jackson jumped to his feet and helped his dad get the bags upstairs to the second guest room. It's a good thing they had more than one since Lilly's stuff as well as the baby's stuff was taking up the other. It seemed fate had a plan.

Lilly looked nervously at the other woman. After the remark she just made she wasn't sure what to think.

"Calm down girl, I was just teasing. I love to get a rise out of the men in this family." By now Lilly had sat up so Mamaw took the opportunity and sat down next to her. "How are ya doing?"

"I'm okay I guess. Getting pretty bored though. I think I've watched every movie in this house and read every book worthwhile."

"Enjoy it while you can. That baby'll be here soon and then you won't have a minute to sit down."

Miley chose that moment to finally make an appearance downstairs saving Lilly from having to make any kind of response. The three women spent the next few hours sitting there talking. Mostly Mamaw was trying to fill Lilly full of advice on things she'd learned as a parent. Some of it seemed slightly outdated to the two young girls, but then what did they know.

Not wanting to disturb the women in his life, Jackson had stayed quietly up in his room. When he looked at the clock and saw how late it was he knew Lilly would be getting tired soon. He headed downstairs to see if she was ready to go to bed.

After they had all said goodnight Jackson carried her upstairs and left her alone to get ready for bed. Once ready, he tucked the blanket around her and crawled in behind her, falling asleep quickly.

Lilly woke up a couple of times feeling slightly uncomfortable, but soon the feeling would be gone and she'd fall asleep. It didn't feel like what she felt before so she just dismissed it.

She slept through until about seven that morning. This time when she woke she felt wet. The baby had been playing havoc with her bladder so she hoped she didn't do something as embarrassing as pee the bed. She snuck quietly to the bathroom and as soon as the door was shut she felt a release of water hit the floor.

Changing clothes she tried to get it cleaned up as much as possible, not wanting anyone else in the household to see it. It became useless however when the contractions started to hit harder than ever.

She headed back to her bedroom, knowing it was time to wake up Jackson. "Jackson, wake up."

"Five more minutes please."

"Jackson it's time to get up."

Opening his eyes he looked at the clock. "Lilly it's 7:30 on a Saturday why are you waking me up?"

"Because it's time. My water broke, that means the baby is coming."

**A/N: So I thought this would be the last chapter but it seems the story has a life of it's own. But at least it had some Miley/Lilly time which they have been lacking lately.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Finally got this chapter done, thought it would never happen. I think my muse got lost. But it's back now, hopefully to stay! So here go.**

"What?" Jackson screamed loud enough to wake up the entire neighborhood, bolting upright in bed.

"I said the baby is COMING!" Lilly screamed back just as she was hit with another contraction. Holding on to her stomach she doubled over in pain. Jackson was by her side in a flash. Holding her close he tried to do what he could to help her through it.

As the contraction began to ease up, Robbie Ray and Miley came barging into the room. It only took one look at Lilly for Robbie Ray to know instantly what was going on. Miley on the other hand was a little slower. "What's going on? Is the baby coming?"

"No, I just scream like this everyday for the fun of it. Yes, the baby is coming, ya moron." The ton of voice at which it was said was down right scary, they had never heard her talk like that. Both afraid of her now they took a step back.

Robbie Ray looked at his children, then at Lilly, then back again and just bust out laughing. All three teenagers glared at him. "I'm sorry, but if you think she's scary you should have seen your mom after ten hours of labor. It gets worse before it gets better."

Here I thought parents were supposed to reassure their children, not scare them further, Jackson thought to himself. However, he went back to Lilly's side to help her up. Miley soon followed and the two managed to get her on her feet. "You two get her to the car. I'll go wake your Mamaw."

Rushing into the hospital the group headed straight for obstetrics. Leaving Robbie Ray and Miley to assist Lilly, Jackson raced up to the front desk. "My girlfriend is in labor."

The nurse behind the counter handed him a clipboard. "Fill these out and we'll get her checked in as quickly as possible."

"No, you don't understand. You need to get her in now. The baby is early, she's only 34 weeks along."

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Jackson turned to look at his father. "Son, calm down. They are just doing their job."

The two walked back to where the women were sitting. Miley was trying to help Lilly through another contraction as Jackson went to sit on the other side of her. They quickly got the forms filled out as best as they could. Robbie Ray took them from his son and went back to the desk.

"Look I know you are just doing your job. My kids, are just that, they're kids and they're scared. Could ya help us out a little?"

"They are getting a room ready for her now. It should just be a minute or two."

"Thank you."

Fifteen minutes later they had just got Lilly settled into the room and relaxing comfortably for the moment when a nurse entered. She began taking vitals and hooked her up to monitor to track the contractions and the baby's heart rate. Filling out her file she asked them what time her water broke and how often the contractions were occurring. Just before she left she showed them how to read the monitor to know when they were coming and going.

"Alright then, that's all I needed. The doctor should be by shortly." With that said she left the room.

Squeezing her grip on the hand gently placed inside hers, pulling his attention to her. "Jackson I'm scared. This baby is coming way too early."

Giving her a look of reassurance the couple stared at each other deeply, getting lost in each other's eyes. "It'll be okay. No matter what happens, we'll get through it, together." Sitting on the edge of the bed, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. Leaning back the two snuggled together, holding on to each other as if sharing their strength.

Lilly turned to look at Miley as she grabbed her other hand. "I'll be here, every step of the way too. Legally or not, your one of us now, you're a Stewart." Robbie Ray and Mamaw both voiced similar thoughts.

The two adults stepped out while the teenagers continued to chat comfortably. Mamaw went off to get the lay of the land, knowing they'd be there for a while she went to find the cafeteria and other places they might need to know about in the next few hours.

Robbie Ray went off to make some calls. He started by calling Aunt Dolly so she'd know where to find them since she'd be flying in later. After that he called various other family members who would want to know about this turn of events.

Saving Lilly's parents for last he finally was left with only them to call. The call went off about as well as he expected. While they appreciated his call, they would not be coming to the hospital. The only thing they bothered to mention was asking if he knew how much the hospital bill would be. Throwing in several choice words he told them not to worry about that, he'd pay all the expenses. After all he always took care of _his_ children in time of need. He hung up the phone wondering how any parent could be so cold.

Meanwhile back in the room, Miley and Lilly started discussing who was the hotter pirate Jack Sparrow or Will Turner, when the doctor entered the room. Lilly was glad to see that it was the same guy from her earlier hospital visits.

He greeted all three of them, followed by asking Miley and Jackson to leave so he could do a quick exam. Trying to keep her relaxed he started talking, "I see this baby had a different idea than me about when it should be born."

"Is the baby gonna be okay being this early?"

"It's hard to say for sure. I don't want to give you false hope." Finishing the exam he invited everyone back in. The two adults had joined the siblings a minute before and so all four entered to hear what the doctor had to say.

"I've examined Lilly and it seems as if her labor is progressing fairly quickly, especially considering it's her first pregnancy. This along with how premature this baby will be has got me a little concerned. It won't be long now before this baby is born. I'll be back to check on you regularly, until we get to that point."

For the next few hours, the family was mostly left on their own. Every so often a nurse or the doctor would come to check and see how things were progressing. They'd only be in a minute or so and everyone would return to the conversation as if they'd never been interrupted.

They spent most of the time discussing trivial things. Every now and then someone would mention something about the baby, but then the conversation would quickly change. Everyone was silently afraid that this baby wouldn't make it.

It was killing Lilly inside to think that way. While she hadn't laid eyes on her child yet, she could not express the love she felt for him or her. She'd never given much thought to having kids before. Now that this had happened she was becoming increasingly more excited to be a mother.

How could you not be totally attached to something that had spent so much time under your heart? Having spent all that time on bed rest watching TV she couldn't believe the things people did to their children. She'd never hit her child or ignore it. Most importantly she would NEVER kick her child out because they made a mistake.

Another hour came and went as the waiting continued. Every once in a while, someone would head to the vending machine to get something to eat. Oliver finally arrived after remembering to check his phone and found the message waiting for him. He tried to make Lilly laugh, remembering old times from when they were just little kids. He could see through his best friend and knew she was scared out of her mind. He just wanted to take her mind off of everything.

A shrill beeping sound disturbed their laughter. Everyone realized at that moment that something wasn't right. A nurse rushed in checking the monitors. She went to grab the doctor. When she returned several people beside the doctor followed.

"The baby's heart rate is dropping. We need to get it out of there now."


	22. Chapter 22

"_The baby's heart rate is dropping. We need to get it out of there now."_

While the doctor had spoken calmly, he saw the scared looks on everyone's faces and knew he was far from keeping them all relaxed. He went on to explain how he know believed it would be best for them to perform an emergency C-section. The baby appeared to be in distress and they needed to get it out so they could take steps to ensure its survival.

As the doctor spoke two nurses began prepping Lilly to move to a room down the hall where they'd perform the delivery. Lilly lay there ill at ease, and scared for her child. She tried to keep a protective hand on her belly in hopes of shielding the baby but with the nurses zooming around they made it difficult.

Holding Jackson's hand tightly the staff began rolling the bed out of the room. Everyone followed the bed until they reached a part of the hallway with chairs surrounding the walls and double doors leading into the delivery room. "Now if you all will wait here, we'll come and get you as soon as we can."

"No, I'm going with her, that's my baby too."

"I'm sorry son, but this is as far as I can allow you to go. You need to wait here," the doctor patiently replied.

Leaning down to, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and then on the lips. Staring into her beautiful eyes, "Everything is going to be alright. I love you." Standing still he slowly let go of her hand as they started moving the bed again he heard her reply, "I love you too."

He watched the doors swing shut feeling as if something was terribly wrong.

Twenty minutes later you could almost see a dip in the floor where Jackson had been pacing since they took Lilly away. The same place where hundreds of expectant fathers had likely paced the floor as well.

Did they feel the same fear he was feeling? The fear that he was about to lose someone he loved. Maybe even the baby he had come to love just as much. Did they all jump at every little sound waiting for some news? How could anyone stand this?

Miley was huddled on the couch with Robbie Ray's arms around her. She was terrified that something bad was going to happen. She hated hospitals, nothing was ever the same after you entered one. Silent tears crept down her face as she watched her brother walk the floor.

Just when everyone thought they couldn't take this waiting anymore, Aunt Dolly walked in. "What's going on? How's Lilly? The baby?"

When it became apparent that everyone was to into their own little world of misery to respond, Mamaw went up to her to answer. "They wheeled her into delivery about half hour again. We haven't heard from them since." She went on telling her everything that had happened since they arrived at the hospital.

"How long is this going to take? Shouldn't we have heard something by now? This is torture them making us wait like this. I can't take much more of this." Jackson lashed out. He was about to pick up a chair and chuck it when Robbie Ray let go of Miley and ran to Jackson, wrapping his arms around him.

Pulling them to the other couch they sat down. "Son, calm down. I know this is hard. We just have to be patient. They will be out here just as soon as they can. We are all worried too, but all we can do is wait."

Turning into his father's embrace, crying on his shoulder, "I'm so afraid of losing her Dad. She means so much to me."

"I know son, I know." Letting his emotions get the better of him Robbie Ray began to feel what his son was feeling.

"You know she said something to me one day after reading an article. She said that if something happened and it came down to saving her or the baby she wanted me to choose the baby. She said she knew the baby would be okay without her, but she wouldn't be okay without the baby. I'm terrified I'm going to lose one of them and everything is so screwed up."

"It'll all work out. What is meant to happen will happen. I promise you that."

Jackson knew in that moment that what his father said was true. He also knew in that moment what he had to do when this was all over. In his mind he could clearly see his future and he knew exactly what he wanted from here on out. Now he just hoped everything worked out in his favor.

They continued to sit there in silence. After a while they lost track of time but knew had to be more than an hour before they saw the doctor again. Every jumped up as soon as they saw him walk out the double doors.

Skipping pleasantries of any kind he got right into it. "The baby's heart had stopped almost completely by the time we got him out. He was rushed into the NICU where they managed to get him stabilized. He's hooked up to oxygen since his lungs are still too small to breath on his own yet. Other than that, he's fairly healthy. Oh, by the way you have a son."

"A boy, she was right." Jackson smiled brightly, until he realized the doctor hadn't mentioned Lilly yet. "What about Lilly?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but shortly after delivery she started hemorrhaging and passed out. We were able to get the bleeding stopped, but she has yet to wake up."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes you can, just as soon as they get her settled back into her room. Until then you may also go up and visit the baby. Since he's in an incubator in the NICU he's only allowed two visitors at a time, but you more than welcome to see him as long as you follow procedure."

"Thank you, doctor. You've been wonderful through this." Robbie Ray shook the man's hand and turned to his son. Jackson had walked quietly to a chair and plopped himself into it. He felt like he couldn't stand on his own two feet anymore. Everything was just so overwhelming.

All this time they had been so worried about getting the baby here safe and sound. Now he was finally here and he was doing okay for being a preemie. Instead it was Lilly's life that now hung in the balance. Well okay the doctor didn't put it that way. In fact he even seemed fairly optimistic. But the way Jackson saw it, there was still that one slim chance that she wouldn't wake up. Then what would he do?

"Son, do you want to go see the baby?"

"No!"

"What?"

"I said no. I don't want to see him. Not until Lilly wakes up. She'd never forgive me if I saw him before she did. No I'll wait for her."

"I think she'd understand. Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. But maybe you and Miley could go see him. Just so he knows he's not alone."

Agreeing that was a good idea, Robbie Ray gave his son a big hug. "Congratulations son, you're a daddy." With that said he took Miley's hand and the two left to go visit baby boy Stewart.

Mamaw and Aunt Dolly escorted Jackson back down the hall to the waiting room where the nurse would find them when Lilly was able to have visitors. It was no more than fifteen minutes later when the nurse did indeed find them. The two women said they'd stay behind and wait for the other two to come back from NICU.

Jackson followed the nurse alone to Lilly's room. Roaming his eyes over her, they started to gloss over with tears. She looked so peace and so helpless all at the same time. Pulling a chair over to her bed, he sat down grabbing her hand and holding tightly.

"Lilly, wake up baby. You have to wake up. I need you. Our son needs you. You were right, it was a boy. You have to wake up, because remember our deal, whoever was right about the sex got to name the baby? So you need to wake up and tell us his name. We can't just call him baby boy Stewart forever."

Jackson kept trying to convince her to wake up over and over again. He continued to talk to her for hours holding her hand. Not willing to leave his vigil. Tears poured down his cheeks as he expressed how much he loved her, how much he needed her. Time had stopped for him. Nothing mattered until she came back to him. He finally fell into an exhausted sleep after about four hours.

The rest of the family stopped in every now and then, but only stayed for a minute or two, feeling it best to give Jackson some privacy. They each spent ten minutes here and there with the baby. Talking to him, telling him how loved he was.

Miley called Oliver constantly with updates. He had left hours earlier, having to go to work. Since he just started the job he didn't dare call in. He promised to stop by as soon as he could.

Once she realized Jackson was asleep, Miley decided it was her turn to spend some time with her best friend and claimed the spot on Lilly's other side. She began pleading with Lilly in a similar manner that Jackson had, needing her to wake up. Not being able to take it any more she went back to the waiting room and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

The next morning Jackson woke feeling disoriented. It only took one glance for the night before to come back to him. Turning his head to look at Lilly's face, he found her still asleep. He realized he was incredibly hungry and desperately needed to use the bathroom, but he was to afraid to leave his post, afraid that something will happen while he was gone.

Twenty minutes went by when his dad stopped in to check on him, bring him something to eat. Inhaling the food, he kept his watch over the one he loved. Not being able to take it any more he ran into the bathroom that was connected to the room.

Walking out, he noticed Lilly's eyes starting to flutter open. Racing to her side he took her hand again. "That's it, come on Lilly wake up."

"Jackson?" She hoarsely whispered.

"I'm here baby."

"The baby?"

"It's a boy, we have a son. He's in the NICU, but he's doing well."

Nothing else was said as the nurse came to check in. Seeing she was awake she went to get the doctor. Soon after he gave her an almost clean bill of health, stating he wanted to keep her for observation for another 24 hours, but after that she should be able to go home.

The rest of the family soon filed in, hugging her, so glad she was finally awake. They all began talking about the baby and who they thought he was going to take after and who he looked like.

After hearing them exclaim he looked like Jackson, Lilly asked him, "Who do you think he looks like?"

Jackson shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't seen him."

Lilly was confused, why hadn't he seen him? "You haven't seen him? Why not?"

"Because I didn't want to see him without you."

"Awe Jackson, you're so sweet." She had the most loving smile on her face. "Go get the nurse."

"Why?"

"Because you and I need to see our son."

After scrubbing up the couple moved to the incubator that said "Stewart" on it and peered down at the life they'd created. Several tubes were hooked to him, but he appeared to be sleeping peacefully. He was so tiny, Jackson was sure he could fit him in one hand.

"Your family is right. He does look like you." Lilly smiled down at her baby boy. She couldn't believe she could love him this much. All the fears and doubts washed away as she stared at him, knowing she couldn't love him more, even if he did look like Jackson.

"So what are you gonna name him?"

"Well I had a name picked out, but looking at him I've changed my mind. I know exactly what his name should be. Robert Jackson Stewart. Robert after his grandpa and Jackson after his father. But I think we'll just call him RJ."

"That sounds perfect." Jackson held her in his arms, never wanting to let go. "Only one other thing could make this moment more perfect. After everything we've been through, I just have one question to ask."

"What's that?"

Staring deeply into her eyes he tried to show her all his love in one glance. "Lilly Truscott, I love you. Will you marry me?"

The room became silent as everyone in the NICU turned their eyes to the couple, waiting to hear the answer. Lilly smiled brighter than she ever had before. "I love you too." Just before kissing him deeply she said "YES!"

**A/N: Alright guys this was my longest and hardest chapter to write yet. It was also the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks so much for reading it, and for reviewing. I enjoyed reading each and everyone of them.**

**I am planning a sequel, so my Lackson story isn't yet complete just this story. But give me a few weeks to get it up, as it's still in the planning stages. I might write some oneshots too. Just depends on where inspiration strikes.**


End file.
